


Puck's Harem

by dri_br



Series: Breathing Through Silent Blocks [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dri_br/pseuds/dri_br
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a name on that list that didn't belong to the so called Puck's Harem!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puck's Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there -  
> Another addition to m BTSB verse. In order to make this story work, I chose to ignore any past Puck/Brittany hook up, so...  
> Not betaed, and English still isn't my first language.

Puck's Harem

 

“Zizes...” Noah gasped falling back against the pillows lining the headboard of his bed as he rendered to the boneless weight of his lover falling over his. “We should invite… Zizes and her boys… for Ben’s party.”  
  
Kurt’s body usually got tense like the strings of a well tuned guitar when he was about to come, but since Kurt’s spunk had been sticking warm between their stomachs for the last handful of seconds or so, Noah knew nothing good would come up (oh, the irony) from his boyfriend when Kurt sprawled his fingers on Noah’s chest to push himself up into a sitting position in his lap.  
  
“Are you really… bringing up your girlfriend’s name… while you're balls deep in my ass?”  
  
Mistake number two: Noah laughed. He really should know better than laughing when a naked (and delicious) Kurt was glaring at him with his pupils dilated from his less-than-a-minute-ago orgasm.  
  
Kurt pinched his nipple ring – hard – and the pain was not the one of the good kind.  
  
“Hey, dude! That hurt!”  
  
“Good, so next time you will think twice before bringing up your girlfriend’s name after having fucked me into next year in our bed, Puckerman!” Another pinch, “And don’t you dude me!”  
  
“Enough with the abuse, Evil Princess! Zi-“ Pinch number three wasn’t nearly as vicious as numbers one and two, so Noah laughed again just a little as he got rid of the condom, because stupid he was not. “Have I fucked you so well you forgot she hasn’t been my girlfriend since she dumped me by the end of senior year?”  
  
“I don’t care! You dated her for two years, Puckerman, which means her name doesn’t belong in this bed!”  
  
Kurt was always bitching about his not being a girl, but he could throw a fit that would make Santana’s tantrum (God forbid Kurt finding out he was evoking – even if in silence - another ex’s name) sound like a cranky Ben whimpering seconds before finally falling asleep.  
  
Noah lowered Kurt’s lips to his because, really, when Kurt got like this, the only way to silence him was by keeping his mouth busy. And since under the circumstances a blow job was out of question…  
  
It worked; each time their tongues moved against each other Kurt got calmer and calmer, until he finally nestled his body against Noah’s and ran the tip of his fingers over the formerly abused nipple.  
  
“Did it really hurt?”  
  
“Of course not, princess, I’m too badass to feel pain. It was more for effect than anything.” A little chuckling, a kiss on his neck, and Noah didn’t feel bad because of the white lie: both the pinching and being dumped by Zizes had hurt like hell. “But you really should invite her and the boys since they are just a little older than Ben. Besides remember she used to be part of our glee club, she was right there with us when we got that third place at National in our senior year and she lives near your dad’s.”  
  
“But if I invite her it will be like having a Puck’s harem ten year reunion instead of Ben’s birthday party.”  
  
They both laughed, albeit Kurt just a little.  
  
“A Puck’s Harem? How come, princess?”  
  
“Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and now her,” for each name there was tug on Noah’s nipple ring, but now it was without malice, almost felt like a caress while Noah laughed. “I’m serious, Puckerman.”  
  
“I know, princess, but it ain’t right. Besides, you’re the only princess I need.”  
  
“Oh, really?”  
  
Kurt’s pout lips had always been irresistible to Noah. “Yeah, princess,” he confirmed between kisses. “You know I never got all the way with Mercedes and, believe it or not, I never even made out with Brittany. We never found the time because our schedules were always busy, if you know what I mean.”  
  
Noah’s turn to grunt in protest when Kurt suddenly broke their kissing session.  
  
“ _I_  had sex with Brittany, Puckerman. How come  _you_  never had?  
  
Huh?  
  
“You had  _sex_  with Brittany?” Kurt nodded his answer. “ _Artie’s_  Brittany?” Kurt nodded again. “But you were with her for, like, a week.”  
  
“All it took was the first couple of days, Puckerman. Could have been within the first couple of hours, but I was raised to be a gentleman.”  
  
Noah so wanted to fuck his little bitch of a boyfriend until those blue eyeballs rolled inside that pretty head and that evil smirk was wiped for good from his face…  
  
“You’re telling me you really fucked Brittany?”  
  
“If that’s what happens when a guy has his penis inside a girl’s vagina, then yes, I had sex with Brittany. And stop looking at me like I’ve grown a second head or something, Puckerman.”  
  
“You had sex with a girl, princess.”  
  
When Kurt shrugged and laid his head back down on Noah’s shoulder, it felt like his boyfriend’s skin had gotten thinner and smoother, lighter and even more perfectly molded along Noah’s. It always happened when Kurt shared this kind of stuff with him.  
  
“I was your average sixteen-year-old boy with more raging hormones than he knew what to do with. I just acted on it given the opportunity.”  
  
Noah smiled amused.  
  
“And here I was thinking only the hot bodies of the guys in the locker room got your hormones bubbling up.”  
  
“They did, but I didn’t have many options back then,” Kurt said softly kissing Noah’s chest.  
  
Deep in his heart Noah regretted a little not having known in high school what being with another guy could be like, although perhaps having been with Kurt back then could have meant not having this Kurt now, the father of the baby Noah loved with everything he got, the lover who was learning how to let Noah in.  
  
The man Noah knew he would love until the day he died.  
  
And the simple possibility of being without this Kurt was unbearable to the man Noah had become.  
  
“Did you like it, being with her?”  
  
Kurt smiled, but there was something sad in his eyes the punk back in high school wouldn’t have noticed, so it was alright for Noah all the tears they had shed, all the grief they had been through to lead them to this, him and Kurt all grown up and together for the rest of their lives, if Noah had any saying on this matter.  
  
“It was good, and Brittany was wonderful and very patient, but at some point I wished I were in her place, you know? I was fascinated by the look in her face while I… moved and sucked her skin. She seemed to be in such great bliss, I was sure then like I had never been before that that was what I wanted for myself.”  
  
“That’s why you never ask to top?” Noah asked kissing his boyfriend’s forehead.  
  
“I guess,” Kurt yawned and fell silent long enough to make Noah think he had fallen asleep. Noah knew he should do the same, after all midnight was fast approaching and they both had to work in the morning.  
  
He got up to clean himself and use the bathroom; then he brushed his teeth and woke Kurt to do the same while he checked on Ben.

The baby was peacefully sleeping in the crib Noah had built with his own hands, clutching the baby teddy bear Mrs. E had sewn during the nights she had spent in the hospital with Sam.  
  
Sam.  
  
Noah kissed the tip of his finger and touched it to the baby’s forehead then left the nursery he had painted and decorated with his deceased best friend’s child in mind before he started felling guilty for living the life that had been supposed to belong to Sam, even if Kurt and Ben had been spending every single night this week at Noah’s house.  
  
Back in bed with Kurt, he spooned his sleeping mate and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to knock him for the night.  
  
“You loved her, didn’t you?”  
  
Noah kissed the hair of the man he loved more than life itself.  
  
“I wouldn’t be here with you if I hadn’t.”  
  
Kurt rolled on his side and opened sleepy eyes to look at him. He laid a warm palm on Noah’s face and stared. In the dark neither felt so exposed; with the lgiths off they could reach a new level of closeness, of intimacy and come morning still be fine with it.  
  
“I’ll call her tomorrow then.”  
  
He smiled and kissed Kurt’s lips, then he rolled on his back so Kurt could get comfortable draped on his chest and sleep until the alarm woke them up for a new day.  
  
And as Noah drifted off into sleep, he thought about Kurt’s words.  
  
Kurt was right; balls deep in Kurt’s ass or not, Zizes’ name didn’t belong in that bed.  
  
Actually nobody else’s name did, because that house and everything in it ( _our bed_ , Kurt had said), even Noah himself, had belonged to Kurt all along.  
  
 ***g*l*e*e*  
Thanks for reading!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there again!  
> I plan to finish Benfday once I'm done with my studies this semester. For the ones following this verse, please, bear with me for a while longer.  
> Thanks for reading and see you next time!


End file.
